everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunniva Solskinn
Sunniva Solfrid Solskinn, commonly referred to as "Sunniva Solskinn" and nicknamed "Sunny" by friends, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Sól, personification of the Sun in Norse Mythology, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. In the destiny conflict, Sunniva is on the Royal side, to honour her mother and because of her undying love for her legacy. Character Personality Sunniva is, first and foremost, unsurprisingly, a bright girl. She is optimistic and cheerful, and beyond hopeful for the future. Her unfotunate fate was never an excuse for Sunny to be gloomy and negative about her life. On the contrary, being aware of the fact that she will die at Ragnarok and knowing exactly how she will die has made Sunniva a positive girl. She hopes to live the best of her life by the side of the ones she loves, and never gives up on making sure her day's going to be the best it can be. Sunniva wants to make sure she will live a merry and joyful life, and tries to never think about what she will go through. Kind and gentle, Sunniva always tries to bring the best of herself to people. She has a tender, soft way of speaking, and her voice actually sounds like honey. She's especially patient, hardly gets annoyed or anxious and never complains about anything. Instead, Sunny will always point the bright parts of things, and if she has the opportunity of lighting up someone's day, she will do it for sure. All she wants is for others to see that everything will be okay, no matter what. She lives by "tomorrow is a new sunrise", meaning that she will find a way of making your days a little better at least. However, Sunniva is good at hiding her uncertainties and insecurities. Knowing about everything that will happen to her made Sunniva a little bit bitter at making new friends and allowing new people into her life. She's deadly afraid of what will happen to them once she dies. Sunniva feels like a constant burden, and finds herself to be a bomb, which will explode someday and affect everyone she loves. Even if she is a friendly gal at heart, Sunny will definitely avoid having new relationships, and tries to not let people into her life. She just wants to make sure that she won't hurt many people, and tends to keep to herself when it comes to her relationships. Despite her caution with allowing new people into her life, Sunniva is actually a warm and sociable girl, and likes to be around people, doing her best to be someone helpful. She's naturally altruistic and has a constant concern for the well-being of others, having somewhat a maternal nature. She's always caring and protective to everyone, and always wants to make sure everyone's safe and happy above anything else. She's a devoted and loyal young lady, especially to her friends and loved ones, and always gives herself entirely for those who are part of her life. Appearance Sunniva is a bright girl in all senses. She has a luminous fair skin with a few freckles on her face, and glowing golden-green eyes. Her soft face is framed by dazzling blonde curls, and she actually shines - as she is the sun itself. Sunniva is actually capable of shapeshifting, but has poor control over this power of hers. She incorporates the Norse/Viking fashion into her outfits, and includes a lot of golden and yellow into extravagant gowns. Sunny is anything but simple, and her shine is only extended on fancy golden jewelry. Hobbies and Interests 'Gardening' Sunniva is very fond of flowers, and finds gardening to be very relaxing. Flowers also seem to like her - which would make sense, since she is, actually, the sun. She helps Marisol out at taking care of the school's gardens, and enjoys spending her afternoons helping plants with their photosynthesis. 'Biology' Sunniva loves studying anything related to biology. She finds it so interesting and loves to learn about everything nature-related. She will spend hours and hours at her room, happily facing biology books. She also helps students by tutoring for biology. 'ABBA & Queen' As the majority of Norse Mythos, Sunniva loves ABBA, and Torunn got her into Queen as well. Her playlist is composed mainly by those two bands, and she's always humming a song from ABBA or Queen here and there. 'Singing' She claims that she isn't the best at singing, but Sunniva has a very lovely voice that could melt anyone when she starts singing. She often does it for Torunn or Marisol, when she has panic attacks. It actually helps Marisol calming down. 'Pop Culture References' Sunniva is really interested in Midgardian Culture, and someone has introduced her to vines, memes and those things. Ever since then, she has become a living reference to all of this, and constantly quotes less known vines just because she enjoys it. 'Crocheting' She enjoys crocheting mostly because it's relaxing and it's useful for the Norse Mythos, given the fact that most of them come from cold places. Sunniva has made blankets and matching scarves for all The Valkyrie Squad, and hopes to do the same for The Norse Squad. Myths How They Go :Main Article: Sól 'How does Sunniva fit into it?' Sunniva was born to Sól, from her mother's magic and "a ray of sunshine", as it is described by Glenr. At her birth, Sól passed away to become the sun itself, and gave up her human/goddess form. As Máni and Glenr say, Sól isn't dead - she's just doing what the prophecy foretold, and Sunniva will reunite with Sól when they both officially die at Ragnarok... Or, at least, that's what Sunniva expects. Viewpoint on Destiny Sunniva loves her destiny and finds it to be honourable. She will follow it in memory of her mother, hoping that, after her death, she will be able to find her mother and properly meet her. Therefore, she sides with the Royals, and even if her fate isn't the best, Sunny really hopes to become the next Sól. Powers/Abilities *'Solar Empowerment:' Sunniva is a part of the sun itself, and the current sun that comes to the sky every morning is her mother, Sól. Sunny has the power of gaining strength from the Sun. She becomes relatively stronger when in contact with sunlight, and especially when it's day time. *'Solar Magic:' As the daughter of Sól and the sun itself, Sunniva has the power to perform sun related magic, including solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions, causation, and even UV emissions. Sunniva's temperature is also particularly hot, and she can both burn things with her touch, as well as illuminate the environment. *'Solar Embodiment:' Sunniva, despite not being in her sun-form yet, and not having complete domain over that power of hers, is the embodiment of the sun itself. *'Shapeshifting:' Sunniva is able to shapeshift to a small scale, such as growing her hair, changing her eye colour etc. Relationships Family 'Sól' Sól is Sunniva's mother, who "died" at birth. Sunny never had a real contact with her mother, and only knows she's there when she looks up at the sky everyday. Sunny is sure her mother loves her, and wishes she had contact with Sól, as well as her hugs and motherly presence. She truly hopes that they will meet again after her death, and hopes that Sól is proud of her. 'Glenr' *Adoptive father *Protective dad *Get along super well *Sunny reminds him of Sól and,,, it's cute 'Máni' *The cool uncle *He buys her ice cream 'Callisto Måne' *Cousin and brother figure *Refere to each other as "bros" *Fully support each other *Sunny,,,, is so sad that they'll have to go through Ragnarok Friends 'Apolline Helios' *Sun friend *Soft sapphic friends,,,, 'Marisol Helios' *Also Sun friend *100% uwu *Sunniva calms Sol down when she's having a panic attack *Marisol is Sunniva's kid at heart 'The Norse Squad' *''Fam'' Also give her friends please 'Pet' Sunniva has two pet horses, Daisy and Morning Glory, who are under her father's care at her home. She loves them dearly and whenever she visits her family on Summer breaks, she makes sure to bring fairytale books with her to read them to Daisy and Glory. Her father gave her a puppy wolf, to keep her company while she's at Ever After High. Sunniva has named the wolf Lady, and spoils her rotten. Lady is an aggressive puppy, but no matter how much people tell Sunniva how violent her pet is, Sunny will tell them that "this is her way of expressing love". Upon Animal Calling, Sunniva adopted a godly pet dove, whom she named Sunset. Sunset is a calm bird who enjoys seeds and screaming. Sunniva never knew that doves could scream until she heard Sunset. Romance 'Torunn Strengthbringer' Sunniva did her best to keep people away from her, especially potential romantic interests - she just wanted to avoid breaking someone's heart. She would always turn down invitations for dates and even though she'd feel extremely guilty because of that, she always found it better. She was always sure that no one would come to her life, not that way. Except for Torunn. Everything began with an innocent friendship, and they met through The Norse Squad. When Sunny realized that she was starting to feel something for Torunn, she built a wall to stop her own feelings and prevent Torunn of feeling something, too. That didn't work. Soon enough, they had been closer than expected, and Sunniva found herself in love with the young Valkyrie - and vice-versa. Neither one of them asked the other out, it just seemed completely natural. Sunniva did everything she could to avoid Torunn, and told her multiple times that they shouldn't be together, because Torunn would end up affected by Sunny's death. Again, none of that worked. Today, Sunniva is sure that she wants to spend all her life with Torunn, but wants to give her the happy ending she deserves - so she constantly tells her that she should go and find a new love. However, no matter how much Sunniva tries, for the well-being and happiness of Torunn, they just can't stay away from each other. Their love is strongest than all their attempts to not be together, and they're sure that they'll be together 'til death do they part. Class Schedule 1st Period: Alchemy with Ms. Urania 2nd Period: Mythos Magic with Prof. Hecate 3rd Period: Philosophy 101 with Prof. Wenchang Wang 4th Period: Ragnarok Sparring with Mr. Tyr 5th Period: Animals & Monsters with Ms. Lupa 6th Period: Scythes and Swords with Prof. Hercules Sunniva also helps Marisol at the Gardening Club. Trivia *Sunniva smells like Primroses and honey. *Her favourite flowers are sunflowers, daisies and morning glories. **Speaking of that, her favourite gift would be a bouquet of flowers. *"Sunniva" is a Norwegian name meaning "Sun gift". "Solfrid" is another Norwegian name meaning "Beautiful Sun". "Solskinn" is the Norwegian word for "Sunshine". **Glenr chose Sunniva, while Máni chose Solfrid and Solskinn. *Sunniva always says emoji names that are related to what she's feeling. If she's feeling playful, she'll say "winky face". If she's feeling love, she'll say "heart pulse", and so on. *She's a vegan. *Sunniva privately talked to the Norns about her fate, and went through one of their rituals to acknowledge her entire destiny. It was an exhausting experience. *She's an excellent babysitter and gets along very well with kids. Notes *Sunniva having a pet wolf is a reference to Sól being killed by a wolf, according some versions of the Norse Mythology. Glenr supposedly doesn't know that. **Additionally, her wolf's name, "Lady", is a reference to Sansa Stark's pet from Game of Thrones. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:No Roommate